1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-103395 (JP-A-2004-103395) describes a fail-stop control apparatus relating to a fuel cell system. The fail-stop control apparatus determines whether there is a possibility that water inside the fuel cell system may be frozen when the fuel cell system is stopped because of a malfunction. When there is a possibility that the water inside the fuel cell system may be frozen, the fail-stop control apparatus discharges the water from the fuel cell system to the outside. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-63927 (JP-A-2002-63927) describes a fuel cell system in which electric power is supplied from a secondary battery provided in the fuel cell system to prevent a problem relating to the operation of a fuel cell, when electric outage occurs during the operation of the fuel cell. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-251603 (JP-A-2005-251603) describes a method of stopping a fuel gas production apparatus, in which when a starting switch is turned on, a system check is performed; and if it is determined that a malfunction occurs during the system check, a process of stopping the fuel gas production apparatus is executed. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-352839 (JP-A-2002-352839) describes a stop control apparatus for protecting a fuel cell system, which controls stop of the fuel cell system to protect the fuel cell system when it is determined that a malfunction occurs in a fuel cell body and/or an auxiliary machine.